A new beginning
by rosamejte
Summary: Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso él, que intentó hacer de su vida una réplica del mismísimo infierno, pero ella está dispuesta a perdonar y olvidar, aunque el mundo mágico entero piense que es una causa perdida.
1. Magia Sanguínea

Post-Batalla de Hogwarts:

Una hora después de que **_El-niño-que-vivió _**derrotara a Voldemort, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de los caídos de la que pronto todos recordarán como **"La Batalla de Hogwarts"** Ciertamente ninguno de los supervivientes podrían olvidar ese 2 de Mayo, que les quitó tantos pesos de encima, y al mismo tiempo, les llenó el corazón de tristeza, amargura y odio hacia aquellos que lograron escapar sin pagar por arrebatarle la vida a sus seres queridos.

Llanto y desdicha se respiraba en el Gran Comedor del colegio, así como también la felicidad y tranquilidad que les proporcionaba el verse libres al fin del Lord Oscuro, una extraña combinación, pensarían algunos, pero no, ellos no, porque ellos sufrieron como nadie, ellos mejor que nadie comprenden la amargura y al mismo tiempo la parte dulce de ésta victoria/derrota, porque sí, ellos ganaron la guerra y la seguridad, pero perdieron a muchos en el proceso, y según el criterio de Hermione Granger, eso no puede considerarse una victoria.

Mientras, ya había dado su más sentido pésame a los familiares de Fred Weasley, y conseguir escabullirse por fin de los brazos de Ronald Weasley, que desde ese beso furtivo luego de destruir uno de los 7 horrocruxes de Voldemort, no la soltaba ni por medio segundo. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba pensar y dejar a Ron solo para que aclarara sus ideas, porque al parecer lo que para ella fue sólo un beso producto de adrenalina, para él fue algo más, y no quería herir a uno de sus mejores amigos, con esto en la mente, pensó dirigirse hasta la biblioteca, su santuario, pero por alguna razón se lo pensó mejor y caminó hasta la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

Cuando subía el último escalón escuchó un leve quejido y una respiración entrecortada, miró en todas las direcciones pero no logró ver nada, se adentró un poco más e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, específicamente donde un hombre guapo y rubio platino jadeaba y presionaba una de sus manos contra la herida prominente que tenía en un costado, su primer pensamiento al reconocerlo fue el sacar su varita y apuntarle, sólo por precaución, podía ser una trampa, después de todo, Draco Malfoy había sido críado creyendo que su deber era odiarla, y si era posible, asesinarla... un jadeo la sacó de su burbuja –**Ayuda a Patil, esta… está muy débil, llévatela**- Hermione, que no dejaba de observarlo, volvió la vista hacia el lugar donde él señalaba y tuvo que contener un grito. En efecto, la hermana gemela de Pavarti, Padma Pati, se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el piso sólo a unos tres metros de Malfoy.

Hermione, sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió hasta ella – **¡Padma!** –Le dirigió una rápida mirada al rubio –Enseguida vuelvo por ti, aguanta –para acto seguido, desaparecer con la gemela que habían dado por muerta.

Se apareció en la enfermería de Madame Pomfrey, era una suerte que aún no hubiesen puesto las protecciones del castillo y pudieran hacer cosas como esas en casos de emergencia, y dada la pinta de Padma Patil, ésta sí que era una emergencia.

Al entrar la recibió una muy agitada Pomfrey, de repente todos sus años se le notaban más, hizo levitar a la chica y se dispuso a curarla mientras un auror avisaba a la pobre Pavarti, que estaba desolada porque ni siquiera el cuerpo de su hermana podía llorar. Hermione le pidió a una medimaga de San Mungo que preparara otra camilla, pues venía un herido que estaba igual o peor que la gemela y sin más, desapareció para encontrar a un consciente y malherido Draco.

Se arrodilló a su lado mientras le susurraba –**agárrate a mí, pronto te curarán, ya lo verás**- y luego de decirle eso, él, extrañamente obediente y sin importarle el estúpido estatus de Sangre, abrazó a su salvadora rodeándola por la cintura, la chica, ruborizada por el contacto, los apareció de inmediato en la enfermería, donde la medimaga Kassidy Kingston hizo levitar a Malfoy a la camilla recién preparada, Hermione agradeció internamente que la chica no hubiera interpuesto la identidad de él para no atenderlo o tratarlo mal, pidió a la enfermera que la dejase pasar para ayudar atendiéndolo, ya que habían muchos heridos y pocos medimagos.

**-Éste chico es realmente fuerte, ha sobrevivido más de lo que debería, está casi desangrado, sufrió un Sectusempra, casi dos docenas de cruciatus, y al parecer tiene cuatro costillas astilladas**– dijo la medimaga para luego prepararle una infusión de distintas pociones de colores al pálido muchacho tendido en la cama, casi al instante, hermione veía cómo las heridas cerraban poco a poco, y veía el dolor surcando la cara del chico, no sentía pena por él, porque sabía que él odiaría que alguien sintiera algo parecido a pena o lástima por él, sentía cierta ternura al verlo así, tan indefenso, pero al mismo tiempo sentía odio, no hacia él, sino no hacia quien fue capaz de hacerle algo así… **¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Por qué sientes lo que sea por alguien que te hizo tanto daño?** –Le gritaba su subconsciente- Y hermione Entendía eso, que todos, hasta esa parte de ella, considerara que debía odiarlo, no querer protegerlo, porque eso quería, y era absurdo que alguien tan inteligente como ella, se dejara llevar por lo que dijeran o pensaran los demás. Si ella creía que Draco Malfoy necesitaba protección, la tendría, como que se llamaba Hermione Jane Granger.

Las palabras de la medimaga llamaron su atención, centrándose en ella –**Querida, el joven necesita una transfusión de sangre realmente urgente, pero… **-Hermione sabía qué era lo que diría, era lógico que nadie querría ayudarlo–** creo que no es necesario que diga por qué nadie vendrá y si no lo hacemos rápido, probablemente no pase de ésta noche**- Ante esa posibilidad, Hermione se puso pálida, no quería que él muriera, no, él debía vivir, tenía derecho, tanto como ella, a rehacer su vida sin Voldemort, sin pensarlo dos veces, ofreció su brazo a la medimaga, ésta le dedicó una mirada de comprensión y algo parecido a… ¿Orgullo, quizás?

Procedieron a preparar una camilla extra para Hermione, le colocaron una bata especial, la recostaron, y comenzó el proceso, algo más fácil de lo que Herms, imaginó, no era nada parecido a lo que los Muggles consideraban "Transfusión sanguínea", que sí, que pasaba su sangre al torrente sanguíneo de Draco, pero lo hacía a través de un tubito conectado a una de las venas en su antebrazo derecho, y el otro extremo del tubito, conectado directamente a la vena del antebrazo izquierdo de él.

Pero lo más curioso era, que ya que el tubito era transparente, podía observar cómo su sangre, de un hermoso color carmesí, tenía algo parecido a pequeños hilos de luz dorada, miró a la medimaga, que le respondió sonriente –**ésa es tu magia, cuando un mago pasa su sangre a otro, un poco de su luz pasa a éste mago, ayudas no sólo a recuperar sangre, también limpias su alma de magia oscura, es un antídoto genial para los que han sufrido la maldición Cruciatus-** Hermione quedó encantada con la explicación, era realmente de ayuda, realmente iba a salvar a Draco, miró el rostro del chico, más pálido que de costumbre, que ya empezaba a llenarse poco a poco de color, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ya no parecía adolorido por las pociones, su semblante reflejaba las más divina paz que haya podido observarse en un ser humano.

Se perdió unos diez minutos en sus hermosas facciones, porque no podía negarse que el Sangre Pura que estaba a su lado era realmente guapo, recordó todas las veces que la insultó, y que ella, sin decirle nada a nadie, por supuesto, lo perdonaba, entendía perfectamente que lo criaron para odiarla por su origen pero ella no lo odiaba por eso, odiarlo significaría ser iguales a los que le lastimaron tanto. Y ella iba a ayudarlo, así el mundo se pusiera en su contra.

Unos veinte minutos después, observó como los párpados del rubio empezaban a temblar ligeramente, como si estuviese a punto de despertar, la medimaga, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y detuvo la transfusión, hizo levitar dos algodoncillos y un poco de murtap para la pequeña herido que quedó luego de retirar el instrumento.

Hermione se puso de pie casi inmediatamente, sintiéndose un poco mareada debido a la reciente pérdida de sangre y magia, pero no le dio importancia y caminó los cuatro pasos que la separaban de Draco, lo observó hasta que abrió completamente sus hermosos ojos del color de la plata derretida, hermosos, pensó, pero una voz ronca que conocía muy bien hizo que posara sus ojos en esos finos labios, poniéndose del color de las cerezas –**Qué, qué ha pasado… la… la chica Griffindor, ella… ella está..**-la medimaga lo interrumpió y puso una mano sobre su hombro- **Aún no puede levantarse señor Malfoy, ha sufrido una gran pérdida de sangre, la señorita Granger salvó su vida, y para su tranquilidad, también la de la señorita Patil, que ya está con su hermana y sus padres, quédese tranquilo, los dejo solos unos minutos, necesito revisar a los demás pacientes, señorita** –dijo mirándo de Draco a Hermione-** debe volver a la cama en 15 minutos si no quiere desmayarse, ahora regreso-** Y dicho esto, se marchó dejándolos solos.

Hermione estaba pensando cómo decirle que ahora su sangre recorría las venas del rubio ¿Qué pensaría? Seguramente le pediría que le lanzara un Avada Kedavra ahí mismo, un Sangre Pura como él ¡Draco Malfoy por Merlín y Morgana! No, él no iba a aceptar que sangre de ella, sangre sucia, corriera por sus venas. Aunque, después de todo, ella sólo lo hizo por salvarlo, no es una especie de venganza ni nada.

Con algo de angustia por su reacción, se aferró a la barandilla de la cama –**Malfoy ¿Có… cómo te sientes?** –Esperaba que su voz sonara más tranquila, pero sólo conseguía tartamudear, fantástico.

Su piel se erizó al escucharla así, tan vulnerable, tan preocupada por… ¿Por él? No, no podía ser, ella, la chica a la que tuvo que hacer la vida cuadros, porque sí, tuvo, era eso o la furia de su padre por congeniar con una sangre sucia, incluso eso le parecía estúpido ¿Cómo se ensucia la sangre? Su padre siempre sería un idiota. Miró a la chica que tenía en frente, ella lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

**Oh, bien Granger, me siento bien ¿Qué ha pasado?** –Hermione pareció volver en sí, y empezó a explicarle cómo lo encontró junto con Padma y lo trajo hasta allí, llegó hasta la parte de la transfusión de sangre y él le lanzó una mirada interrogante para luego decir –**Pero ¿Quién querría…** - ella lo interrumpió con un gesto y se armó de todo su valor Griffindor. –**Bueno, Malfoy, la verdad es que yo te di mi sangre porque no había nadie y si no lo hacía ibas a morir y…** -Pero no pudo continuar, porque unos cálidos y fuertes brazos la rodeaban, quedó totalmente petrificada –**Gracias…-** susurró en su oído, y sólo ahí ella se tranquilizó y le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía tan bien, tan segura en sus brazos, ambos llegaron a una conclusión, sin Voldemort, no hay necesidad de odiarse, pueden ser personas civilizadas. Estaban extrañamente a gusto, hasta que una voz afuera hizo que se separaran.

**-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ CON EL MALDITO MORTÍFAGO? ¿ES QUE NADIE AQUÍ TIENE SENTIDO COMÚN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MÍ NOVIA?**

* * *

**¡Hola! Es mi primer fic, y bueno, espero no les suene demasiado trillado o rebuscado.**

**Si quieren, dejen reviews y eso.  
**

**Besos,  
**

_**Rose.**_


	2. Salvándote

**_Disclaimer:_**

**Si la historia fuese mía, Hermione no se casaría con Ron. Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling, la trama es total y absolutamente mía.**

* * *

**-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE? ¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ CON EL MALDITO MORTÍFAGO? ¿ES QUE NADIE AQUÍ TIENE SENTIDO COMÚN? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MÍ NOVIA?**

* * *

Hermione, que a pesar de haberse separado de Malfoy, no había despegado sus ojos de los de él, salió de su trance y giró sobre sí, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada más, salió de detrás de la cortinilla que los separaba del resto de la enfermería, encontrándose con un Ron Weasley fúrico, tanto que no se distinguía dónde comenzaba su cara y terminaba su cabello.

** – ¿Qué significa ésto, Ronald?**- le espetó la castaña en voz baja, casi un susurro, pero no por eso menos amenazadora, por supuesto, sin perder el control **– ¿Es que no ves que te encuentras rodeado de enfermos y gente a la que deber respeto?–** Esto último mirando directamente a Madame Pomfrey, quien había permanecido en silencio al ver a la prefecta tomar las riendas de la situación.

**– Pero… ¡Herms! Las gemelas Patil… ellas… me dijeron que estabas aquí con Malfoy y yo, yo tenía que venir a protegerte de él, pero ya veo que mintieron, no se puede confiar en esas cotillas–** Mientras hablaba, con un estúpido aire de superioridad que no le quedaba, no miraba a la chica, que tenía las mejillas coloradas, y estaba a punto de lanzarle una imperdonable por ser tan idiota.

** –¿Qué demonios te hizo creer que "necesitaba" ser protegida? Yo no necesito que nadie se las de de héroe conmigo, yo sola sé defenderme, y para tu información esas "cotillas" como las llamas, dijeron la verdad, estoy aquí ayudando a Draco Malfoy a recuperarse, porque él, querido Ronald, salvó a Padma Patil de una muerte segura, y peor aún, casi muere él mismo**– Hermione no tenía tiempo para idioteces, y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría si no volvía a la cama. **– ¿Y qué? Mejor que se hubiera muerto, favor que nos hace ese asqueroso, merece ser exterm…–**

Pero no logró terminar la frase, porque su _"frágil novia"_ había estampado su puño contra su pecoso rostro, antes de que supiera qué había pasado, estaba contra la pared con una varita clavándosele en la garganta.** –Jamás… se te ocurra… repetir eso… en… mí… presencia ¿Te quedó claro? –** Hermione había soportado demasiados insultos, demasiadas miradas de asco, demasiadas cosas por ser lo que muchos consideraban _"una asquerosa sangresucia"_ y no dejaría que nadie insultara a otro ser vivo. Después de todo, a ella nadie le preguntó si quería tener magia, sólo pasó, y la trataron peor que mierda. Y a Draco Malfoy nadie le preguntó si quería ser Mortífago, eso lo sabía, sabía que había sido obligado, era eso, o la vida de su madre, y ella habría hecho lo mismo.

–**¿Qué... qué diablos crees que haces Herms? Por Merlín, baja esa varita..– **Ronald nunca supo disfrazar sus emociones, ella lo sabía, siempre le había dado pena, aunque debía admitir que ese puñetazo no había sido del todo por haber insultado a Malfoy, ese selo debía desde que los abandonó en el bosque a Harry y a ella, como el cobarde que siempre ha sido. Bajó la varita y lo miró sin un ápice de emoción en el rostro **–Largo de aquí, estorbas, y ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una escenita similar, no eres un crío Ronald, compórtate como lo que se supone que eres– **Dio media vuelta, mientras escuchaba cómo la señora Pomfrey le pedía que se retirara y caminó hacia donde esta su cama, junto a Malfoy.

Draco, que no se había perdido ni un sólo detalle de la discusión y estuvo tentado en varias oportunidades a salir del cubículo y partirle la cara a la comadreja, incluso ahora, cuando escuchaba los pasos de Granger aproximarse a él, estaba de pie al lado de la cama, por si era necesario que saliera en su ayuda, aunque la chica dejó muy claro que no lo necesitaba.

Cuando cruzó la cortinilla, se encontró con él, mirándola fijamente, curioso, se sentía realmente débil y sólo podía pensar _"qué ojos tan hermosos"_ y justo ese fue su último pensamiento antes de ser envuelta en un manto negro, se había desmayado.

Él ya había supuesto que eso pasaría, llevaba demasiado fuera de cama por culpa de ese idiota, gracias a su entrenamiento y una que otra poción especial, tenía los mejores reflejos del mundo mágico, así que la atajó delicadamente y la alzó en sus brazos, la depositó en la cama y la cubrió, para luego enviar su Patronus a Kassidy Kingston _(Sí, éste Draco no es malo, así que sabe usar un Patronus, así se comunicaba con Narcissa cuando lo aislaban en las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor)._

* * *

Una hora después, la medimaga ya había colocado una infusión de suero con poción revitalizante y poción para dormir sin sueños en Hermione, y enviado a la cama a Draco, quien hacía que dormía, pero aún con los ojos cerrados, vigilaba que nadie se atreviera a molestar a la castaña. Ese tiempo le dio la oportunidad de fijarse en las facciones de ella, sus pestañas largas y abundantes, sus cejas finas, sus labios ligeramente carnosos y sus mejillas medio llenitas que se encontraban ligeramente ruborizadas, su pequeña y fina nariz, su piel blanca como la leche, y sus párpados, esos que escondían tan bien sus preciosos ojos del color del más dulce chocolate, su cabello ya no era un pariente lejano de los arbustos, en realidad ahora caía en suaves y definidos rizos, y el color, se dio cuenta que no era castaño totalmente, tenía pequeños mechones rubios que casi no se notaban, llegó a la conclusión de que sus facciones eran tan delicadas que podía ser descendiente de alguna familia sangre pura aunque eso no tendría relevancia... **¿Por qué te das el lujo de siquiera pensar en ella como si tuvieras derecho siquiera a mirarla, después de todo lo que le hiciste? ****– **Le gritaba su maldito subconsciente, decidió ignorarlo ya que ella se comenzaba a remover en la camilla.

Se levantó de la cama e hizo levitar una silla con espaldar acolchado, la verdad su espalda lo estaba matando, se sentó al lado de su cama, cerca de la cabecera y la miró hasta que abrió los ojos

**–¿Qué me pasó? ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué crees que haces fuera de la cama, deberías guard. ¡AHH!****– **gritó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, una fuerte punzada le atravesaba desde la oreja izquierda hasta el ojo derecho, y era algo insoportable. El joven se levantó sin pensarlo dos veces y buscó a alguna enfermera que pudiese ayudar, para su suerte, sólo con asomar la cabeza consiguió ver a Madame Pomfrey pasando frente a su cubículo, dio gracias a Merlín internamente por haber forjado una especie de amistad con la enfermera **– ¡Poppy! Poppy ayúdame, por favor, es Granger...****– **No hizo falta decir más para que la enfermera corriera en su auxilio, siempre había apreciado al jovencito Malfoy, el único de su familia que servía para algo, según la modesta opinión de la enfermera.

**–Draco, tranquilízate****– **le dijo la enfermera **–fue una descarga de magia directamente a su cerebro, no es nada grave, doloroso, sí, pero no grave, suele pasar cuando un mago pasa parte de su magia a otro, no te preocupes, querido****– **ésto, en lugar de tranquilizarlo, llenó su cabeza de cientos de preguntas ¿Magia? ¿Descarga? ¿Transfusión de magia? ¿Hermione le había pasado su magia? Un momento.. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en ella y la llamaba por su nombre de pila? **–Desde que te salvó el culo, pedazo de imbécil****– **Genial, su subconsciente volvía al ataque, maldita sea.

**–****Cálmate querido, cuando esté mejor, ella misma te lo explicará todo y responderá todas las preguntas que seguramente quieres hacer****– **dicho ésto, hizo aparecer una bandeja con cuatro pastitas dulces, una tetera, dos tazas y una azucarera, le dirigió una de esas dulces miradas que muy pocos conocían y se retiró.

Sólo Poppy Pomfrey sabía los pensamientos más ocultos de Draco Malfoy, sus más íntimos sentimientos, esos que ocultaba bajo una densa capa de hielo, sabía que su corazón se detenía cada vez que hacía llorar a la Griffindor que había salvado su vida, que nadie más que él se alegró de que ella le diera ese puñetazo en tercer año, estaba cansado de hablar tanta mierda, pero los malditos de Crabbe y Goyle estaban ahí, vigilandolo por órdenes del imbécil de Lucius, y si no actuaba como lo que se suponía que era, las concecuencias las pagaban él y su madre, y eso imórtaba más que la chica que desde siempre, lo acompañaba en sueños. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una delicada y pequeña mano se posó sobre la suya, quedó embobado al ver el contraste de esa piel blanca sobre la suya incluso más blanca que la de ella.

**–¿Es... estás bién? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué... qué me pasó?****– **Hermione tartamudeaba, no estaba segura si por el cansancio o porque el chico la ponía nerviosa, aunque decidió descartar la segunda, dándose cuenta que en realidad se sentía muy cómoda en su precensia, incluso podría decir que se sentía.. ¿Segura, tal vez?

**–Estoy bien, me siento mejor, gracias a ti, tengo entendido****– **dijo, dedicándole una arrebatadora sonrisa pícara. **– Con respecto a lo que te pasó, Pop.. Pomfrey dijo que es una especie de efecto secundario que tiene traspasar tu magia a la de otro mago, fue algo así como una descarga eléctrica a tu cerebro, pero esa "electricidad" era tu propia magia****– **esas no fueron las palabras de la enfermera, pero así era más sencillo de entender, no por nada había tomado Estudios Muggles, claro con ayuda de Snape, que le daba poción multijugos para que nadie lo reconociera y le fuera con el chisme a su idiota padre**–no quiso explicarme qué era eso de que transferiste tu magia, ni cómo lo hiciste, dijo que tú debías decirmelo, sabes por qué?**

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Subí el segundo capítulo hoy porque no tenía más quehacer, pero no se acostumbren, actualizaré una vez por semana, capítulos a veces más largos que éste, a veces más cortos.**

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**Sirius Black aquí está vivo. **

**Bellatrix está igual de muerta.**

**Los demás los irán descubriendo ustedes mismos.**

**El Rating es M, sobre todo por el vocabulario, aunque tal vez aparezca algo de Lemmon.**

**Gracias por leer, kilos de besos.**


	3. Primer Confrontamiento

_**No quiso explicarme qué era eso de que transferiste tu magia, ni cómo lo hiciste, dijo que tú debías decirmelo, sabes por qué?**_

* * *

**–****Oh, eso… bueno, verás–** dijo ella armándose de todo su valor **– pasa que cuando un mago o bruja tranfieresu sangre a otro mago o bruja, ésta no sólo recibe la sangre de dicho mago, sino que también un poco de su luz, pequeños hilos brillantes se van junto con la sangre al torrente sangüíneo del receptor, por eso ahora tanto mi sangre como mi magia corren por tus venas y tu alma, de verdad espero que esto no te moleste, yo sólo no quería verte morir, no p…– **pero fue incapaz de continuar con su monólogo, pues unos fuertes y blacos brazos la abrazaron, y ella lo abrazó de vuelta, aunque ninguno se dijo nada por un rato, ambos estaban seguros de que nunca habían estado tan cómodos ni se habían sentido más a salvo que en ese precioso instante.

** –Tú.. tú me salvaste–** empezó él soltándola poco a poco**– Gracias, por todo– **No lo dijo, pero ella sabía que se refería a que no le había juzgado como cualquier otro, cualquiera lo hubiese dejado ahí tirado a su suerte, llevándose a Patil por supuesto..

* * *

Dos horas después una cansada Poppy los dejó ir, sólo si prometían cuidarse el uno al otro por si de repente se quedaban sin energía**– ¡Sobre todo usted señorita Granger!.**

**–¿Qué te parece si vamos a las cocinas? Muero de hambre–** propuso ella, y él, sin pensárselo dos veces, aceptó, no se había dado cuenta del hambre descomunal que tenía hasta que ella lo mencionó.

Llegaron a la pera, y ambos, coincidencia o no, hicieron cosquillas a la pera, lo que los hizo reir bajito como tontos.

Una elfina muy educada, llamada **_Kai_** los recibió **–¿Qué puede hacer Kai por los jóvenes estudiantes? ¿Desearían los jóvenes comer algo? Kai estará encantada de servirles lo que deseen.**

**–Querida, serías tan gentil de servirnos un plato con huevos y tocino y… disculpa ¿Granger? ¿Qué deseas comer? –** Hermione, que no salía de su shock al ver a Draco tratándo tan educadamente a la pequeña criatura, se dio cuenta en ese momento de que lo observaba fijamente.

**¡Oh! Lo siento, me distraje–** dijo acercándose a él para enlazar sus brazos**– ¿Sería mucho pedir que fuesen dos platos con lo que el joven pidió? –**La elfina negó**– Entonces ¿Kai? Sería muy abusivo pedirte que también nos dieras una jarra de zumo de fresas y una de naranjas? –** la elfina comenzó a asentir tan fuerte que casi daba pequeños saltos**– Entonces sería eso, y dos tartas de queso– **dijo sonriente**– Oh, Kai está tan alegre de que la jovencita la deje complacerla, la jovencita nunca deja que ningún elfo haga más de un plato para ella, de verdad me hace muy feliz, gracias, gracias– **Hermione le dio una sonrisa radiante y le preguntó si le gustaban los vestidos y de qué casa era su antigua ama (a todos los elfos los liberaron) cuando la elfina respondió "Slytherin" una aún más sonriente Hermione hizo aparecer un vestido verde esmeralda con destellos plateados para la elfina, quien se deshizo en elogios y agradecimientos.

**–¿Dónde quieren comer los jóvenes? –**Hermione miró a Draco casi diciendo "decide tú"

**–Bueno, escuché que mi madre está en el comedor, si no es molestia para ti, quizá podríamos… digo… si quieres…– Comeremos en el comedor, gracias Kia–** terminó ella por él.

**–Oh, cómo usted diga jovencita Granger, sólo deben decir la palabra mágica, la cual ustedes decidirán por supuesto, y yo les subiré todo– ** dijo la sonriente elfina.

**–Libertad– **dijeron al unísono, la elfina asintió por última vez y ellos se retiraron al Gran Comedor

* * *

**–¿Segura que quieres… eh… tus amigos… Weasley… yo no quisiera que tú tuvieras problemas por mí… segura? –** esas y otras cosas decía Draco a Hermione mientras estaban parados frente a las puertas del comedor.

**–Sí, estoy segura, mis amigos están con sus familias, Weasley nada, y yo me cuido sola, además, creo haber sido yo la que propuso cenar juntos ¿Recuerdas? –** le dedicó una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que le dejaban hechizado..

**–De acuerdo Herm.. disculpa, Granger, entremos a cenar–** y empezó a caminar, pero una suave mano hizo contacto con la suya y le hizo volver sobre sus pasos**– Puedes decirme Hermione, después de todo, mi sangre y mi magia corren por tus venas, creo que nos hemos ganado el derecho a tutearnos ¿No lo crees así, Draco?**

Él sólo pudo sonreírle y asentir, para luego seguir hablando de vanalidades mientras caminaban a algun lugar vacío en el gran espacia en el que no habían ya las cuatro mesas, sino muchas mesas pequeñitas de dos, tres, cuatro y hasta veinte sillas, a Hermione le pareció esta en un restaurante campestre muggle, rió para sus adentros y jaló a Draco del brazo para llegar a una mesa para dos que estaba alejada del resto, pero no pudo llegar a su destino pues alguien la interceptó.

**–¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES MALDITO MORTÍFAGO? ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE HERMIONE,¿ CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLA SIQUIERA? – **Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese estúpido pelirrojo, es que nunca se quitaría a semejante necedad humana de encima?

**–Ronald– **empezó lo más calmada que pudo **– creí haberte dicho que te comportaras, que no quería éste tipo de escenitas, y por si estás un poco ciego –**dijo señalando su propia mano agarrando el brazo de Draco **– yo lo estoy tocando a él, no él a mí, y si así fuera, sería yo quien se lo permitiría o negaría, no tú, no seas igualado.  
**

**–Pero… ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE HERMS? Soy yo, Ron, soy tu mejor amigo desde primer año Herms, soy el amor de tu vida ¿Recuerdas eso verdad?**

Pero hermione no podía responderle, estaba doblada hacia delante con una mano en su estómago luchando con el dolor por carcajearse tan estruendosamente, mientras Draco se limitaba a sostenerla del brazo para que no se cayera y rodara de la risa por todo el comedor, para esto ya la mitad del comedor los miraba, con pena hacia Weasley y con curiosidad hacia la "pareja".

**–¿Qué te pasa Herms? ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALDITO HURÓN ASQUEROSO? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI NOVIA? DEJA DE TOCARLA, ES MÍ NOVIA, MÍA, MALDITA SEA, ELLA ES MÍA! –** Eso hizo que la castaña parara súbitamente de reír descotroladamente, miraba muy seria al pelirrojo, lo que él acotó a que seguramente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y correría a sus brazos, qué equivocado estaba…

**–Diré esto una vez, sólo una vez y no quiero que me hagas repetirlo… yo, Hermione Granger, no soy, no era y nunca seré tu novia, somos amigos, y hasta ahí, y mi mejor amigo es Harry James Potter Evans –** dijo mirando a su amigo que estaba a escasos dos metros de ahí, preparado para derribar a Malfoy, o al mismo Ron si era necesario.** – ya que no puedo considerar "mejor amigo" a alguien que me abandonó a mi suerte junto con Harry en el bosque de Dean, a quien da la espalda cuando se siente en demasiado peligro, y no Ronald, yo no me casaré con un cobarde, espero te haya quedado lo suficientemente claro, ahora, Draco y yo estamos exhaustos y necesitamos comer, con tu permiso.**

* * *

_**Y creo que justo a tiempo, aunque algo corto, acá está el tercer capítulo, espero les guste y bueno, un review no está de más nunca ¿Cierto?**_

_**Oh, casi lo olvido**_

_**Gracias especiales a Jeka Culle Lovely Joy, son amorcito.**_

_**Nos leemos el 22/03, el 21 es muy importante para mí y me es imposible publicar ese día**_

_**¡Kilos de besos! **_

_**Rose.**_


	4. Ravenclaws

**Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Bueno, ahí va:**

* * *

_**–Diré esto una vez, sólo una vez y no quiero que me hagas repetirlo… yo, Hermione Granger, no soy, no era y nunca seré tu novia, somos amigos, y hasta ahí, y mi mejor amigo es Harry James Potter Evans – dijo mirando a su amigo que estaba a escasos dos metros de ahí, preparado para derribar a Malfoy, o al mismo Ron si era necesario. – ya que no puedo considerar "mejor amigo" a alguien que me abandonó a mi suerte junto con Harry en el bosque de Dean, a quien da la espalda cuando se siente en demasiado peligro, y no Ronald, yo no me casaré con un cobarde, espero te haya quedado lo suficientemente claro, ahora, Draco y yo estamos exhaustos y necesitamos comer, con tu permiso.**_

* * *

Se encaminó a la mesa seguida por un silencioso Draco, cuyos labios estaban adornados con una media sonrisa de lo más pícara. Cuando se sentaron y murmuraron la palabra mágica que le indicaron a la elfina, apareció frente a ellos lo que habían ordenado, y una vez más, Draco agradeció internamente haber nacido en el extraordinario mundo mágico.

** –Entonces… Supongo que sabes que en cuanto Kingsley llegue tendremos que rendir declaraciones y todo eso, tu madre arriesgó su vida, no sé si sabes, pero ella salvó a Harry, declarandolo muerto ante Voldemort, bueno, justo ahora creo que se encuentra durmiendo en una de las habitaciones de Ravenclaw, tengo entendido que ella es ex-alumna de esa Casa**– Hermione hablaba extremadamente rápido, menos mal que Draco estaba acostumbrado gracias a su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson podía, con su vocecita un tanto chillona sin llegar a ser insoportable, recitar un discurso de 5 páginas en dos minutos. **–Sí, contrario a lo que todos piensan, mi madre rompió la tradición Black antes que Sirius, por supuesto, fue una mayor ofensa para la estúpida y aristocrática de Walburga Black el que su primogénito acabara en la casa de los Leones–** miró a la castaña reprimiendo una risilla al ver su expresión de hastio al nombrar a su querida pariente, suponía que se había topado con su cuadro en Grimmauld Place. **– me alegra saber que sobrevivió, mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer noble, siempreintentó mantenernos vivos a ambos… aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padre–** dijo más para sí que para ella aunque Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente, prefirió no comentar nada.

Mientras comían tranquilamente, dejando a un lado el tema de la guerra que acababa de terminar, hablaban de cosas vanales, de la sorpresa que se llevó Hermione al saber que los huevos con tocino eran la comida favorita de Draco, de música, de libros, cosas que, aunque triviales, para ambos resultaban realmente placenteras, hablar (en vez de matarse a insultos) era muchísimo mejor, gracias a Merlín, Morgana, y todos los magos de luz y oscuridad que esa mierda terminó al fin.

Estaban tan ensimismados en la comida y en ellos mismos que no notaron que un ojiverde con el cabello demasiado alborotado se les acercaba **–Mione, Malfoy–** saludó a ambos con tranquilidad, se notaba que había dejado atrás el gran peso de la guerra– **Kingsley acaba de enviar su patronus, en cualquier momento llegará para llevar a la señora Malfoy, a ti y a Blaise Zabinni**– mirando a Draco, habían dado por muerto a Theodore Nott, su mejor amigo, hace unas horas luego de no entontrar su cuerpo. **–para que se presenten ante el Wizengamot, por supuesto, tanto Hermione, como Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson y las gemelas Patil iremos a testificar. Le debemos el final de ésta guerra en gran parte a tu madre y a ti, según me dijo, gracias por salvarnos ese día, nos vemos luego.**

Hermione esperaba que él, ante su mirada curiosa, cediera y le contara a qué era a lo que se refería Harry, y el chico luego de unos 5 minutos, los más largos de su vida, cedió ante la mirada achocolatada de ella.

** –Oh, está bien, cuando mi tía Bellatrix te estaba torturando–** Hermione, sin darse cuenta, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de su antebrazo donde rezaba "SANGRE SUCIA" **– casi me muero cuando vi que los atraparon, pero no podía atender a tus pedidos de auxilio–** dijo él a modo de disculpa bajando la cabeza, fue una de las cosas más duras para él verla así. **–pero no podía de igual forma quedarme sin hacer nada, así que me apresuré a soltar al duende y a los demás para que te rescataran y salieran de ahí, algo bastante difícil considerando que casi todo el clan de mortífagos estaban en la mansión en ese momento, pero al final logré mi cometido, aunque no muy a tiempo.** – miraba fijamente la cicatriz que la maldita de Bella le había hecho en el mismo brazo donde él portaba la marca tenebrosa **–lo siento Hermione, ojalá hubiese podido hacer más–** se sentía realmente triste, desolado, no se perdonaría jamás no haber evitado que esa loca la lastimara.

Hermione sonrió son sinceridad y lo miró a los ojos. **– ¿Hacer más? Salvaste mi vida, y no sólo eso, salvaste la vida de mis amigos también, sabiendo que podrían matarte o peor, a tu madre si se enteraban, gracias, sabía que no saldríamos de esa por nuestra cuenta, pero no sabía que tú habías sido quien nos había sacado, te debo una muy grande huroncito.**

Esa sonrisa lo desarmó por completo, ella era tan hermosa, tan perfecta, a pesar de todo lo perdonaba, a pesar de todo le estaba agradecida, la nobleza de Hermione no tenía límite alguno.** –Gracias por eso, no sabes la tranquilidad que me da saber que pienses así**– ella volvió a sonreír encantadoramente, y el sonrió sólo un poco, pero era mucho, siendo él quien era, no por ser un aristocrático Sangre Pura, sino porque después de todos los golpes que su joven vida había aguantado, la frecuencia con la que sonreía era casi nula. –**Vamos, terminemos de comer y podremos ir a buscar a tu madre y así esperamos todos juntos a Kingsley ¿Estás de acuerdo?** – Él sólo asintió, sin apartar la vista de esa mirada de chocolate.

* * *

** Bueno, ésta es la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw**– Les decía una recuperada Padma luego de haber subido por la escalera de caracol para llegar a una puerta sin pomo ni cerradura sino con una aldaba de bronce en forma de un águila. Con el fin de entrar en la sala. – **y por las escaleras de la derecha, en el último cuarto del primer pasillo está descansando la Señora Malfoy, Ravenclaw no utiliza contraseña, na persona debe responder a un acertijo planteado por el llamador de águila, y si responde incorrectamente, debe esperar a que alguien que lo haga bien.**

Después de explicarles cómo funcionaba la entrada de su casa, Draco presionó la aldaba y el llamador realizó su acertijo:

_** – ¿Cuántas criaturas mágicas hay en el Bosque, sabiendo que todos son hipogrifos menos dos, todos son kneazels menos dos, y que todos son furias menos dos?** _

Hermione sonrió ante la facilidad del acertijo y respondió aún sonriente:

** –Sencillo, un hipogrifo, un kneazel y una furia**– el llamador no emitió otro sonido más que el "clic" de la puerta al abrirse, Una vez frente al cuarto donde descansaba la madre de Draco, a la que Harry mismo pidió que se le aceptara en su antigua casa, alegando que ella era tan heroína de guerra como él mismo. Abrieron lentamente procurando no despertarla, pero se sorprendieron al verla sentada junto a uno de los ventanales de su cuarto. Al parecer era el antiguo cuarto donde durmió en su último año en Hogwarts. Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

** – ¡Madre! Oh madre, me alegra tanto que estés bien–** nadie, ni en sus mejores sueños, hubiese imaginado que viviría lo suficiente como para ver a Draco Malfoy sonreír de esa manera tan fresca y aliviada, mostrando todos los dientes, Hermione por un momento se perdió en aquella imagen de madre e hijo reencontrándose.

**–Te lo dije cariño, saldríamos de ésta con vida y juntos–** le decía Narcissa mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su único hijo–** Ahora, podrías presentarme a tus amigas, si quieres–** Draco se levantó del suelo y le dio la mano a la matriarca Malfoy –**Madre, ellas son Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor, y ella es Padma Patil, de Ravenclaw.** – ambas chicas asintieron en el orden que Draco las nombró. –**Oh, es un gusto señoritas, y de antemano pido disculpas por… todo**– dijo sin perder la máscara de serenidad que ocultaba sus terribles ganas de gritar, saltar, festejar por todo lo alto que el maldito mestizo con ínfulas de grandeza había muerto.

**–Está disculpada Señora Malfoy, después de lo que hizo por Harry, yo particularmente le debo las gracias, gracias a usted no me quedé sola, mi mejor amigo es lo único que me queda en el mundo. –** Los ojos de Hermione se ensombrecieron y bajó la cabeza. Narcissa prefirió no profundizar el tema, a la chica obviamente aún le afectaba sobremanera.

Una pequeña liebre apareció frente a ellos y una inocente voz inundó la habitación:

_**–Hermione, el ministro acaba de llegar, sólo faltan ustedes cuatro para aparecerse en el ministerio, dense prisa. Señora Narcissa, espero que mi habitación sea de su agrado y Draco, Theodore Nott está vivo ¡Nos vemos!**_

* * *

_**¡Lo siento! Probablemente éste capítulo no sea lo que esperaban, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo empezará a aparecer nuestra segunda parejita, Luna y Theo, y habrá uno que otro confrontamiento Weasley. **_

_**No estoy segura de cuándo podré actualizar, es mi última semana del semestre así que nos están matando con exámenes y exposiciones, aunque creo que para finales de la semana lo tendrán.**_

_**¡Hasta entonces! ¡Feliz semana!**_

_**Rose.**_


	5. El Gran Juicio

**–_Hermione, el ministro acaba de llegar, sólo faltan ustedes cuatro para aparecerse en el ministerio, dense prisa. Señora Narcissa, espero que mi habitación sea de su agrado y Draco, Theodore Nott está vivo ¡Nos vemos!_**

* * *

Que Theo Nott estuviera vivo era un gran alivio para lo que quedaba de la familia Malfoy, él fue como un hermano para Draco, el único amigo real que tuvo hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, claro que Pansy, Greg, Vincent y Blaise también lo eran, pero Theo era más, mucho más que ellos…

Theo era su única familia aparte de su madre, porque Theodore Sirius Nott Black, fue el pequeño niño que hacía ya diecinueve años, Narcissa Malfoy había engendrado luego de una brutal violación por parte del terrible Theodore Nott Padre. Lucius, al no soportar tal burla ante la sociedad, tanto para su intachable apellido como para con su esposa, decidió obligar a Nott a realizar el juramente inquebrantable, del cual Narcissa fue testigo.

**FLASHBACK**

**Algún Lugar en 1978.**

_ **–Lucius, amigo, por favor, baja esa varita, podemos solucionarlo… yo…– **_

_**– ¡NO! ¡ESE NIÑO NO VA A NACER, NO LO PERMITIRÉ! –** Lucius Malfoy estaba completamente fúrico, quería matar a ese bastardo, y quería matar al hijo de puta que le hizo eso a su mujer._

_**–No cariño, la que no te lo permite soy yo, si quieres matar a mi niño, me matarás junto con él, – **decía calmadamente una Narcissa Malfoy con unos seis meses de embarazo**– porque él no tiene la culpa de lo que el señor aquí presente creyó conveniente hacer, y peor aún, creyó que se saldría con la suya ¡Já! Iluso**_

_Al frente del descolocadísimo patriarca Malfoy y su esposa, se encontraba un hombre sucio, morboso, terrorífico para muchos en la sociedad, pero ante ellos, en ese momento, era sólo un sucio engendro, que no merecía misericordia. Sus ropas estaban hechas tiras, producto de las maldiciones que habían sido lanzadas hacia él, sus gélidos ojos_

_Azules seguían igual de atemorizantes que en sus buenos años como Prefecto de La Honorable Casa de Salazar Slytherin. Tenía un pronunciado corte en el pecho y otro más cerca de la ceja izquierda._

_**–La única forma en la que accederé a que tu bastardo nazca, es que éste idiota lo críe– **ante esto, escucharon un leve bufido por parte de Nott –** Oh, perdona ¿Dijiste algo? ¿Quieres acotar alguna idea, querido amigo? ****–**Decía bastante cabreado el señor Malfoy mientras le enterraba un poquito la punta de su varita/cetro en la herida del pecho y murmuraba "despulso" para acto seguido ver cómo su compañero de escuela salía disparado hacia la pared más cercana a él, dejándolo bastante aturdido._

_**Ahora, pedacito de imbécil, vamos a hacer el juramento inquebrantable, y tú vas a criar a mí hijo, y más te vale que lo hagas bien, porque de lo contrario, Lucius te parecerá un lindo cordero a mi lado ¿Me he explicado, querido Nott?**_

_A Lucius por un momento le sorprendió la calma y la mirada tan amenazadora de su esposa, tenían unos ocho años de casados y hasta la fecha nunca había visto esa mirada tan gélida, por lo menos no hacia alguien de su misma clase, aunque era totalemente comprensible debido a la situación._

_**Ahora, por favor querido, trae a Nott hasta el medio de la sala, estira el brazo derecho de nuestro invitado y el tuyo propio y bueno, ya tú sabes el procedimiento – **La mujer se colocó en medio de ellos dos y comenzó a hacer florituras con su varita mientras les recitaba:_

_**Tú Theodore Nott, juras proteger, cuidar, alimentar, criar sanamente y con las costumbres de los Sangre Pura a Theodore Sirius Nott Black. Juras que el joven no se enterará de quién es su verdadera madre hasta que yo Narcissa Druella Malfoy Black lo decida. Juras siempre ver por el bien del muchacho. Juras que harás lo que sea necesario para protegerlo. ¿Lo juras?**_

_**–Yo, Theodore Nott juro protegerlo, cuidarlo, alimentarlo, criarlo bajo nuestras costumbres, y no se enterará de que Narcissa Malfoy Black es su madre hasta que ella lo decida, juro ver por su bien y hacer lo que sea por él, lo juro.**_

_**–Y tú, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, juras nunca develar al niño una vez crezca cómo fue concebido, juras jamás desairarlo frente a nadie, juras tratarlo como tu igual, un Sangre Pura**_

_**– Ambos juran proteger a Theodore Sirius Nott Black sin que éste sepa su verdadero origen, sin que conozca su segundo apellido así como su segundo nombre hasta que Narcissa Druella Malfoy Black decida conveniente que se sepa.**_

_**–Lo juramos– **respondieron ambos mientras el hilo dorado que salía de la varita de Narcissa envolvía sus brazos entrelazados._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sí, Theodore Nott era el medio hermano de Draco Malfoy, algo que sólo él y su madre compartían, aunque nunca pudo develarselo a Theo, aunque él creyera que eran amigos que se querían en demasía, era reconfortante para ambos sentirse como hermanos, y en el caso de Draco, saberse con un hermano como él.

**–Por favor, toma mi mano, Draco, para aparecernos en el Comedor directamente, no hay tiempo para caminar hasta allá, Padma, podrías aparecerte con la Señora Narcissa ¿Si? – **Padma asintió y pidió a la matriarca Malfoy su mano.

De inmediato los embargó esa horrible sensación de ser jalados desde el ombligo, desagradable, según la opinión de Hermione.

Se aparecieron en el gran comedor y de inmediato todas las miradas eran dirigidas a ellos, de repente Hermione y Draco recordaron que tenían sus manos entrelazadas y se soltaron como si quemaran.

**–Lo siento– **murmuró la joven para que sólo él la escuchara, a lo que draco hizo un gesto con la mano restandole importancia y sonrió, esa sonrisa de medio lado, algo torcida, se veía genial, pensó ella, y de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, lo que no sabía era que con ese movimiento su cabello había desprendido un olor que volvió loco a Draco **– hmm, vainilla– **murmuró más para sí que para ella**–Perdona Draco ¿Dijiste algo? –** El chico se puso rojo **– Na…nada, vamos– **y así caminaron hacia donde el día anterior estaría la mesa de los profesores, pues allí los esperaba el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shackelboot. Hermione caminó un poco más rápido, jalándo a Draco del brazo para que no se quedara atrás.

**–Hermione, querida, me alegra ver que estás bien– **dijo el ministro, para luego dirigirle una mirada algo… ¿Amable? A Draco**– Señor Malfoy, Madame Malfoy, ustedes y el señor Malfoy junto con Theodore Nott hijo deben acompañarme, es momento de irnos, si son tan amables de tocar el traslador, nos esperan en el Wizengamot– **para mirar ahora a Hermione, Harry y Ron, que acababa de acercarse**– ustedes tres, junto con Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley deben venir con nosotros como testigos, por favor, sujeten el traslador–** y sacó un extraño círculo que según escuchó a Hermione, era un Ula Ula, jamás dejarán de sorprender éstos muggles, pensó Draco.

Hermione, Harry y Ron sostuvieron el traslador, seguidos de Luna al aldo de Ron, luego Narcissa, Lucius, Kingsley, Theo y por último, Draco, quedando así justo al lado de hermione, el traslador se activó enseguida y la estúpida sensación de serjalados del ombligo al centro del traslador los embargó a todos en seguida.

* * *

Al aparecer en el Ministerio de Magia, todos menos Ron cayeron gracilmente sobre sus pies, el pelirrojo desgraciadamente cayó de culo y casi todo el ministerio se burló de él.

**Ahora, chicos, yo debo ir a atender los últimos detalles, por favor, Señores Malfoy, señor Nott, vengan conmigo, chicos, vayan con el Auror–** dijo Kingsley mirando a cada uno mediante hablaba, con lo último miró a los cuatro leones y a la pequeña tejona señalando a un joven auror que se dirigía hacia ellos.

**– ¡OH! ¡PERO SI ES EL GRAN HARRY POTTER! Muchacho, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste, gracias por derrotarlo… espera… ¿Eres tú Hermione Granger? Gracias a ti tambien hermosa jovencita, ¡El gran cerebro del Trío Dorado! – **Y justo cuando Ronald pensó que sería su turno de ser halagado por su mal ganada fama, el joven auror dijo **– Bueno chicos, un placer escoltarlos al Wizengamot, son nuestro orgullo, ahora, síganme por favor– **guió a los muchachos hasta el pasillo del Wizengamot y antes de adentrarse más se giró**– Por favor, entréguenme sus varitas, las dejaremos aquí, en un cuarto con protecciones, cuando acabe el juicio, vuelven por ellas–** les dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no cabía en su emoción, los chicos le entregaron sus varitas y entraron en la sala donde los magos y brujas eran juzgados, se sentaron en la primera fila, donde van los testigos.

**–El Ministro y Juez de ésta Corte, Kingsley Shackelboot, todos de pie– **Todos se levantaron, incluso los Malfoy y Nott, que ya estaban sentados en sillas a las cuales además estaban encadenados.**  
**

**–Siéntense, por favor–** pidió el ministro**– estamos aquí reunidos para decidir el futuro de ésta familia y éste joven, empezaremos de mayor a menor, si les parece–** todo permaneció en silencio, así que el ministro decidió continuar**…  
**

**Lucius Abraxas Malfoy–** empezó una señorita de rubia cabellera, algo bajita y con unos ojos azul como el cielo**– se le acusa de tortura a muggles, hijos de muggles y mestizos, se le acusa de usar las Artes Oscuras para dañar a la comunidad mágica, se le acusa de haber sido quien metió el Diario de Tom Riddle a Hogwarts, poniendo así en peligro la vida de todos los estudiantes de dicho colegio, se le acusa de igual forma de proveer alojamiento al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en su Mansión, se le acusa de portar la Marca Tenebrosa, dejando así claro que es usted un fiel seguidor de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, también se le acusa de haber participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts hace unas horas, así como también casi asesinar a los aurores que lo detuvieron, se le acusa también de destruír materiar irremplazable como lo son las profecías del Departamento de Misterios y de atentar contra la comunidad mágica en numerosas oportunidades.**

Kingsley tomó la palabra:

**Por todos los cargos mencionados, el Wizengamot y yo hemos deliberado, y ya que los dementotes ya no cumplen funciones en Azkaban, usted, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, está condenado a 25 años en la Prisión Mágica de Azkaban.  
**

Como todo Malfoy, Lucius no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento, aceptando un destino que sabía era merecedor.

**Bueno, continuando ahora, con Narcissa Druella Malfoy Black– **la aludida, que había estado mirando directamente a sus dos hijos, miró a la pequeña señorita que se dirigía a ella**– se le acusa de torturar muggles, mestizos y nacidos de…– Yo nunca he torturado a nadie, pueden revisar mi varita, no hay una sola imperdonable. –** interrumpió Narcissa a la mujer. No permitiría que la acusaran de nada si podía defenderse, y vaya que podría.

**–Como decía– **la chica gruñó molesta por la interrupción**– se le acusa de practicar las Artes Oscuras con el fin de dañar nuestra comunidad, se le acusa de igual forma que a su marido, de haber permitido que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se hospedara en su casa todo el tiempo y de portar la Marca Tenebrosa…– **La chica se vio de nuevo interrumpida por un sonoro bufido de Narcissa**– ¿Quiere acotar algo, Madame? – **escupió ésta con repulsión**– La verdad es que sí, qué observadora, querida, quisiera que el amable auror que se encuentra a mis espaldas levantara la tela del vestido que cubre mi antebrazo izquierdo, por favor–** kingsley le hizo una seña al auror quien de inmediato hizo lo que la mujer pedía, todos soltaron el aire que sin querer habían contenido**– ¿Ve mi punto, Señor Ministro? – **dijo la mujer, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de la señorita parlanchina**– No tengo ninguna marca, nunca me uní completamente como mi esposo, así que ese cargo queda anulado también ¿Cierto? Puede continuar, Señorita–** escupiendo lo último con el mismo desprecio que la mujer en la anterior oportunidad.**  
**

**–Bien, continuando, esperemos que sin más interrupciones indeseadas, se le acusa de haber participado en la batalla que se desarrolló en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería– **En ésta oportunidad, no fue Narcissa, sino el mismísimo Harry Potter quien interrumpió a la rubia.

**–¡Eso es falso! Ella no participó en la pelea, además ¡Me salvó de Voldemort! Me declaró muerto aunque no lo estaba y todo para salvar la vida de esos chicos!**

N/A: _En mí historia, Narcissa pregunta "¿Theo y Draco están vivos, Potter?" _ya que ambos son sus hijos.

Todos ahogaron un grito por la sola mención de Voldemort, cosa que Harry encontró estúpido.

**–Kingsley, ella es tan heroína de guerra como yo, ella fue un factor clave para ganar la guerra, ten eso en cuenta. –** Ser _el-niño-que-vivió _debía tener alguna ventaja y más ser amigo del ministro.

Kingsley tomó la palabra por segunda vez después de hablar rápidamente con las personas que tenía a sus costados

**Gracias Señor Potter, entonces, gracias a los cargos ya nombrados, hemos deliberado, y gracias también a la reciente declaración del señor Harry James Potter Evans, hemos decidido que la acusada, Narcissa Druella Malfoy Black, quedará libre con algunas limitaciones, al finalizar el juzgado deliberará cuales serán dichas limitaciones.**

**Continuemos, Señorita Grayson– **pidió el ministro Shackelboot a la rubia ojiazul.

**Muy bien, el Wizengamot procederá a juzgar a Theodore Nott, se le acusa de practicar las Artes Oscuras para…**

**– Yo jamás he utilizado las artes oscuras para dañar a nadie, es más, nunca he usado dichas artes, no es mentira tampoco, que sé qué hacen y cómo lo hacen, pero jamás las usé con los fines de Voldemort ni ningún fin parecido– **El mismo carácter de los Black, pensó Narcissa, orgullosa de su primogénito.

**–Oh, está bien, se le acusa de portar la marca tenebrosa…**

**–No, nunca acepté, no tuve interés en participar es esa absurda guerra– **Narcissa cada vez veía que el chico era un muchacho de bien, y eso la llenaba de orgullo cada vez más.

**–De acuerdo–**la pobre mujer cada vez estaba más nerviosa**– se le acusa de torturar…**

**–Jamás he torturado a nadie ¿Acaso no escuchó que nunca tuve interés en la guerra o sus ideales, jamás llamé a nadie Sangre Sucia, jamás menosprecié a nadie, jamás, por todos los cielos, Luna Lovegood es mi novia ¿Cómo podría torturar a sus amigos? – **Todos se sorprendieron al saber de manera tan abrupta la relación entre Nott y Lunática Lovegood, pero eso ya era harina de otro costal.

**–Muy bien muchacho, muy bien, eres muy inteligente, y felicidades por ser tan noble, porque lo eres, lo veo en ti, y realmente no quería mandar a alguien tan joven a Azkaban, Theodore S. Nott B. es usted declarado inocente, es libre de irse al terminar el juicio junto con Madame Malfoy.**

El muchacho asintió complacido mientras sus manos eran libreradas de los grilletes de la silla y frotándose las manos, se dirigió a un costado, al lado de su _madrina**, **_Narcissa.

**Y para cerrar, se juzgará a continuación a Draco Lucius Malfoy Black– **el aludido, que tenía la vista en Hermione, volteó a ver a Grayson**– se le acusa del mismo cargo que su padre, por permitir alojar al…**

**–La casa era de mi padre, como usted dijo, no mía, en esa casa se hacía lo que él decía, no lo que yo quería o no, así que es irrelevante eso, lo sabe ¿No? – **él no iba a permitir que lo llevaran a la cárcel por cosas que no hizo, jamás. Hermione, Narcissa, Theo y Harry reprimieron una risitay la mujer los fulminó con la mirada a todos.

**–Bue… bueno, se le acusa también de haber envenenado al Señor Ronald Billius Weasley y casi asesinarlo– **Ron tenía una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara, si por él fuera, mejor que mataran ahí mismo a Malfoy. La mujer, al ver que no iba a interrumpirle, continuó**– se le acusa de igual modo de haber abierto el armario evanescente en la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts para dejar pasar mortífagos a la institución, se le acusa de haber atentado contra los alumnos con esa actuación, se le acusa de haber intentado asesinar a Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, se le acusa de…**

**–Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado por Severus Snape, porque el mismo Dumbledore se lo pidió para que Draco no tuviera que hacerlo ¡Y yo fui testigo! Así que ese es otro cargo anulado. –**dijo Potter con una pequeña sonrisa, odiaba las injusticias, y Hermione le había amenazado con que si no ayudaba a los que lo necesitaran en el juicio, le haría otra bonita cicatriz, y no le apetecía realmente.

**–E… está bien, se le acusa de portar la… ¿Lleva usted la Marca Tenebrosa, Señor Malfoy? –** Draco se rió de la mujer y negó con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta, hermione dejó salir el aire que había retenido.

**–Entonces, para acortar esto, se le acusa de abrir el armario evanescente, planear la muerte de Dumbledore y en el proceso casi asesinar a una compañera de Hogwarts llamada Katie Bell, y casi matar a Ronald Weasley.  
**

**–Lamento decirlo, Draco, pero debido a lo que ocurrió con la Señorita Bell y el señor Weasley, sin contar el armario evanescente, de igual igual forma irás a…– **pero Kingsley no pudo terminar por un grito en las gradas del Wizengamot.

**¡NO! – **Gritó Hermione**– No puedes Kingsley, él no tiene la marca, y sí estuvo mal lo que hizo, pero también es verdad que lo hacía, y sabes que es así, para proteger a su madre, sólo por eso, y si yo hubiese estado en su lugar haría lo mismo–** todos ahogaron un grito**– vamos, si Voldemort les hubiera dicho que mataría al ser que más aman a menos que hagan lo que él dice, lo hubieran hecho, y eso fue lo que hizo él. Además, sé de muy buena fuente– **dijo la castaña mientras miraba a Harry quien se sonrojó ligeramente**– que él ayudó a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley a liberar a Luna Lovegood, a un gobling de Gringotts, al señor Ollivander y a Dean Thomas de las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. Así como tampoco reveló su identidad ante Voldemort, y también evitó, con la fuga de los chicos, que Bellatrix Lestrange me matara a punta de crucios.  
**

Todos estaban entre sorprendidos y molestos, sabían que si la heroína de guerra defendía al Slytherin no mentiría, lo que quería decir que Kingsley lo dejaría libre.

**Bueno, al parecer tendremos un cambio de veredicto– **se excusó unos quince minutos el ministro, y al volver ya tenía el veredicto final.** – Bien, continuemos:  
**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, debido a la declaración reciente de Hermione Jean Granger, adjunta a los cargos que te preceden, hemos decidido que quedas bajo libertad condicional, esto quiere decir que, tanto tú como Madame Malfoy deben permanecer por un período de cuatro años al cuidado de tres supervisores que el ministerio ya ha designado, si ellos están de acuerdo, por supuesto, si no quieren cumplir ésta condena, pasarán los mismo cuatro años en una celda en Azkaban– **hizo una pequeña pausa para ver las reacciones de todos**– obviamente no los privaremos de sus varitas, ni de recibir visitas, siempre y cuando éstas respeten a todos los integrantes de dicha residencia, y ya que el señor Theodore Nott está bajo la completa custodia de su ma… drina, Madame Malfoy, ahora que su padre ha fallecido, él también deberá vivir con ustedes hasta su mayoría de edad, por supuesto. Ahora, Señores Potter, Weasley y Granger. Ustedes tres, al ser los Héroes de ésta guerra, tienen automáticamente abiertas las puertas de cualquier carrera que decidan ejercer, ya sea como aurores, medimagos, abogados, lo que deseen, y ya que el señor Weasley y el señor Potter han dejado claro muchas veces su deseo de ser aurores, y que ese par sin usted moriría en dos días Señorita Granger – **ambos chicos estaban tan rojos como un Weasley y Hermione sonreía, ya estaba claro lo que sucedería.** – el Wizengamot y mi persona hemos decidido que lo más sensato es que sean ustedes tres, el cerebro, la fuerza y la valentía de la comunidad mágica, los encargados de custodiar a los señores Malfoy, por supuesto, pueden negarse, aunque si aceptan ésta responsabilidad, podrán decidir decertar en cualquier momento, nada se los prohíbe, y se les asignaría otro auror a ellos.  
**

**–Yo creo que es muy buena idea ministro, puede contar conmigo– **nadie podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Hermione Granger, Ron estaba estático, el único que se lo esperaba era Harry.

**–Conmigo también, no estoy seguro que sea buena idea, pero si el cerebro más brillante de los últimos quinientos años lo dice, yo la apoyo–** dijo Harry Potter pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, que estaba completamente sonrojada.

**–Esto es estúpido, pero acepto, sólo porque tengo que proteger a mi Hermione, estoy dentro Kingsley– **dijo un egocéntrico Ron provocando los celos y la paciencia de cierto rubio y pasando su brazo por la cintura de la chica, quien la quitó de ahí como si quemara y le dijo en un susurro:

**–Jamás, jamás vuelvas a tocarme, estúpido. –** ¡DIOS! Qué bien se sentía decir eso, desde hace mucho tiempo había querido decirle eso, ¡Toma! Oh y su cara, su cara de estupefacción era un maldito poema ¿Dónde demonios hay una cámara cuando se necesita?

* * *

**Tardé siglos, lo sé, mal final de capítulo, también lo sé.**

**La razón de llevar a Luna y Ginny fue que la primera había sido secuestrada en la mansión y podría también testificar a favor de Theo de ser posible. La segunda estaba ahí primero, debido a que jamás dejaría a Harry solo,es demasiado pegajosa como para dejarlo, y que tenía que ver con el diario y Lucius.**

**Preguntas. Sugerencias. Críticas. Lo que quieran, en reviews como ya saben, y de nuevo siento la tardanza.**

**¡Casi lo olvido! **

**Gracias gigantes a YsiNotEasy, porque siempre se ríe de mis ideas locas y sin saberlo, me da muchísimas más, sós la mejor, geme.**

**Kilos de besos.**

**R.**


End file.
